


June 23rd

by Pantstacular



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Non descriptive sex, Non-Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantstacular/pseuds/Pantstacular
Summary: When he finally asked Yuri to be his, there was no other answer than just, "Of course." The gentle embrace and kiss they share on the morning of June 23rd is one they never forget.A snap shot of Otabek and Yuri every year between when they first start their long distance relationship 'til 9 years later.





	June 23rd

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic (that I'm submitting) for this fandom and I'm super nervous. This was for the OtaYuri Reverse bang over on tumblr for the lovely and talented Ritsu (https://nritsuka.tumblr.com/) piece. In the summary for her art she wrote: "Yuri plisetsky is surprisingly visited by her boyfriend Otabek in the middle of his ballet class with a huge tiger balloon and a large bouquet of flowers; Otabek willing to celebrate his 3rd anniversary with the Russian can not resist kissing after not seeing him for 4 months. Distance relationship. " I used this as part of my idea to show them each year and how they grow and change during their relationship over the years. I love these characters so much and I'm hoping to write/post even more after this. 
> 
> Shout outs to https://keep-on-leggin.tumblr.com/ for starting to beta, and of course Lielikela who not only helped beta'd this but let me text it slowly to her for weeks and is the best rp partner and enabler in the universe.

 

**0.2018**

 

The Olympics were over. It was summer time and it seemed like a good idea to maybe take a vacation to Russia, so maybe it was less of a vacation to relax and more that Otabek wanted to see his friend Yuri more than anything. They texted each other nearly 24/7, Skype'd, Snapchatted, called, and Facetimed each other but he had an aching to be with Yuri face to face. The more he thought about it the more Otabek realized that he wasn't excited to see a friend. He was in love.

He couldn't know for sure when his feelings had changed or if he had been in love all this time. What he did know was that he certainly was in love, so he told Yuri he wanted to visit him for a few days. He booked his flight for the 20th of June through the 25th.

When Otabek arrived things were normal. He was greeted at the airport and he and Yuri went back to Yuri's place. 

A few days went by and he was just having fun with his friend. On the 22nd, Yuri informed him that they were going over to Victor and Yuuri's for dinner, but ONLY because Yuuri would probably make too much katsudon and it would be silly to let it go to waste.

Both of the Yuri’s were talking in the other room while Victor was finishing up the dishes from dinner. Otabek quietly started to help. Victor smiled and thanked him. They continued for a minute before Otabek cleared his throat, "I...want to ask Yuri...to be my boyfriend.” He felt his cheeks turning pink."But I...don't know how to do it or even if he'll say yes..."

 Victor looked over at Otabek and laughed lightly.

"I'm no expert on this but I can see the way he looks at you and Yurio isn't very opaque..." Otabek's eyes widened. "But it's always hard to be sure. Trust me...I've been there. Just don't doubt the small voice telling you that it's right."

 Otabek nodded in reply. Victor was right. So very right. "But for the how, just be yourself. That's what Yurio is looking for I'm sure."

 They continued with the dishes. After a few minutes, he asked, "Where can I rent a motorcycle?”

 There was nothing that Yuri loved more than riding with Otabek. The cool morning breeze on his face, the soft leather jacket in his hands, and the comfort of having Otabek with him. When he finally asked Yuri to be his, there was no other answer than just, "Of course." The gentle embrace and kiss they shared on the morning of June 23rd is one they never forget.

 

  **1.2019**

It doesn't take long for Yuri and Otabek to realize how difficult long distance relationships can be. They continue their usual means of communication and of course they see each other during competitions, but the space between them seemed longer and longer and the actual time spent together seemed impossibly short.

Towards the end of the season they start getting more physical, but both of them are nervous to cross the line. They are certainly sexually attracted to each other, but they are both inexperienced in both the relationship and sex department. Because of that, heated kisses and bodies pressing against each other are as far as they go through the season.

It's about 10 pm in St. Petersburg and Yuri realizes he hadn't mentioned to Otabek something about his new short program that he meant to mention.  Otabek doesn't usually stay up that late but Yuri figures if he doesn't answer his Skype he will leave him a message later.

To his surprise he answers, but Yuri is kind of concerned by the state he is in.

  
"Uh...sorry to call you this late but I just had something I was thinking about... are you okay? Are you feeling okay?”

 Otabek nods but he is completely flushed, his eyes half lidded, and he seemed distracted. Yuri looks at Otabek and he starts to process it. Then... it finally dawns on him.

  
"Oh shit!  I'm sorry...I didn't think...I mean....you looked...oh man.” Otabek's eyes widen.

 "No, no, it's okay. I wanted to make sure it wasn't important I was just…" Yuri nods bright red and a flood of thoughts go through his mind. In the cluster he finally say, "Well you don't have to stop.” Otabek’s eyes widen.

 

"Are you sure?”

 Yuri takes a deep breath . "Y-yeah... what were you thinking about?”

 

“You."

 

After that, they become less shy about masturbating over Skype. It happens regularly and while it's nice, they begin to think about doing more. However, things are still busy and dropping everything to visit each other isn't always feasible.

 

It's nearing June 23rd and Yuri begs Yakov for the weekend off. He finally allows it and Yuri books a trip to Almaty. He has never been to the city before and he arrives in the early afternoon. On the way back to Otabek's apartment, they talk about resting and getting dinner.

 

Everything is normal, busy as usual, until they get back. Otabek helps Yuri get his luggage from the back of their Uber and carries it inside despite the protests of "I can do it myself, you know!”

 Otabek sits the luggage down and Yuri sits on the couch tired from travel.  Otabek sits next to him. "Do you want to nap before dinner, or are you hungry right now?" he says in his usual tone. Yuri thinks about it for moment and before Yuri answers with a kiss.  It's deep and lingering and feels so good.

 

"Is there a third option?  Because I'm making a third option if there isn't one," Yuri says breathlessly. Otabek gives him a small smirk.

 

"Oh? Is there a more pressing matter"? Yuri is bright red but he smiles and pulls Otabek nearly in his lap. He whispers hot in his ear. “I need to fuck you so bad right now. I can't wait any longer." Otabek shivers.

 

"T-then everything else can wait." He kisses him back. They both want it. More than anything.

Otabek leads Yuri back to his bed and all the smoothness the two had evaporates the second they begin. They know that both of them are virgins which was fine before, but now it presented itself as a possible obstacle. It's not that that they didn't know how to have sex, porn teaches you that much, it is that neither knows where to start or when to move on.

 

Yuri takes his shirt off.  

 

_Did I do that too soon? Did I not do it fast enough? Should I take off Otabek's? Is he okay with me touching his nipples? I want mine touched… but he is kissing me right now. Do I tell him to move on? How do I do that?_

 

_What does Yuri want me to do him? He said he wanted to fuck me. Does that mean he wants to do it to me? Or not at all? Maybe he just wants oral? Or do I just want that? Should I ask? Is that okay?_

 

When they finish, Otabek and Yuri are lying next to each other cuddling tightly. They smile at each other. "Beka?" Yuri asks the shorter man next to him. He groggily replies. “Hmm?"

 

"Can we get dinner now?" Otabek laughs, which causes Yuri to laugh.

 

After dinner they talk about what happened earlier. They both agree that it was super awkward and weird. They also agree it was amazing and wonderful. Neither understand how that’s possible, but they are pretty sure they’ll figure it out some day.

 

They are sure next time they'll do better.

 

**2.2020**

Yuri felt terrible. The previous season was easily the worst ever by a landslide and it hit him hard. Right before the 2019-2020 season started, he had one last unexpected growth spurt. His previous ones he managed to bounce back pretty fast but not this time.

 

During the first Grand Prix event he sprains his ankle and it puts him out of the competition completely. By the time he is healed it's time for worlds and he bombs. Eleventh place. It hurts more than the ankle ever did. Yuuri Katsuki wins gold again. Otabek wins silver. He's never felt further away. 

 

He wishes he were closer, wishes he had him there to comfort him. However Otabek had barely said a thing. Both in person and not. It had started to piss him off how closed off he was to him about it.

**O** \- Hey.

**Y** \- Hey.

   
**O** -What's up?

 

**Y-** What do you think

**O** \- I don't know? We just started talking.

 

**Y-** Oh of course you don't. Not like you've said a damn thing to me about how my life is a giant flaming pile of shit.

 

**O-** What do you mean, Yura?

 

**Y** \- I mean exactly what said OTABEK. Seriously?  How the fuck do you come off like you don't know.

 

**O-** I already know about all of that and I feel bad for you, but why are you acting like I've not done anything ?

**Y** \- You've said like nothing to me. Everyone else I know has comforted me and you, MY BOYFRIEND, have said jack shit.

**O-** Everytime someone does that, you get annoyed that they are pitying you.

 

  
**Y-** It's different when it's you! You fucking know that! Why are you always so cold and distant?

**O-** What is the big deal Yuri? You are making this into way more than you need it to be. I’ve had shit seasons and so does everyone else.

**Y** \- NO! I DON’T HAVE BAD SEASONS.

**O** \- Seriously? Do you think you are just that high and mighty? Fuck you. I'm done talking.

It's June 22 and there hasn't been so much as a stray Snapchat between the two in nearly two weeks. First Yuri's pride had him boiling in rage. Then, after he had read the conversation for the millionth time, the hate turned into sadness. He felt shitty, but Otabek was right. He's not the exception. He shouldn't expect things from Otabek just because he's Otabek. Maybe sometimes Otabek's lack of emotions and lack of expression frustrated him, but he knew that he was no walk in the park either.

He’d fucked up. He’d fucked up hard.

Otabek knew he wasn't perfect but god knows that Yuri had any room to talk about being supportive and comforting. It wasn’t that he couldn't be, but he was acting downright childish. It had been two weeks, and it was the day of their second anniversary and he was waiting for Yuri to officially call it off. If he didn't say anything, Otabek would assume they were over and he'd move on.

 

Not too long after Otabek had that thought, there is a knock on his door. When he opens the door, what he sees is about the last thing he thought he'd see.

 

It's Yuri Plisetsky.

 

Yuri who usually puts a lot of care into his appearance, stands there, but he looks very different. His hair is disheveled, his eyes red, and clothes unusually plain.

"Yuri...what are you doing here, it's late and-"

"I took the only flight I could find to Almaty. I had to come and see you...tell you in person." Otabek expression hardens. Expecting a _'Let’s see other people_ ' or god knows what else people say when they want t break up.

  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I know that maybe you don't always talk to me but that's who you are... I should be learning about you. I...I've been in a shitty place but that is no excuse to how I treated you- so I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want me but-" Yuri's words are cut short when he opens his eyes.

 

He hears quiet whimpers and sees gentle tears flowing from Otabek's eyes. He's crying. He never cries.

"B-Beka?"

"C-come inside. It's okay...let's talk." Yuri nods timidly and takes Otabek's hand.

 

**3.2021**

 

Otabek's sad voice telling him he'd have to come a few days late was echoing through Yuri's mind the entire time he stretched that morning. Due to a series of uncontrollable circumstances, he wasn't going to make it till at least the 25th, missing their anniversary completely.

Lilia had asked Yuri to help with some demonstrations for a beginner class. It was actually an old student of hers that taught ballet and she had been wanting the kids to see a competitive figure skater....and their first choice was sick so she "asked" Yuri which was more of a demand from her. After all this time he still couldn't say no to her.

When the teacher announced him all the children seemed pretty excited. Both boys and girls whispering how beautiful he looked and a few talking about how he was much better this season than last. It helped a little to improve his mood but Otabek was still on his mind. Despite the better season, after Worlds Yuri and Otabek had to go through extensive training and things have been nonstop for them. The Olympics were coming and everyone was wanting to be on their A Game. So they hadn't seen each other in months and barely even spoke but he was hoping to at least spend this day with him. But... it didn't turn out that way.

After Yuri was introduced to the class, the teacher stepped aside and let him perform. He was as graceful as ever, and he poured his emotion into the dance as he usually does, but of course at the moment, that was longing for his lover.  
  
He was nearing the end of the piece and his eyes were closed briefly. Instead of turning around, he felt arms under his and a warm body behind him. His eyes shot open as he heard giggles from the audience.  
  
"Sorry I'm not a very good dance partner. I never was very good at ballet you know." Yuri felt like he was going through about fifty emotions at once, but the one that wins out is pure happiness that he is there in his arms. He forgets about anything else and leans down and kisses him sweetly. A couple of kids laugh and a few say things like "awwww" and the teacher smiles and lets them go back in the hallway.

  
Otabek sits down on a bench and hands Yuri a large bouquet of flowers and a large balloon shaped like a tiger. Yuri smiles and sits in his lap after sitting the flowers down and tying the balloon to a post.

  
"So how much of this did you plan?" Yuri asked with a smirk. Otabek laughs

"Most of it. But you'll be glad to know I'll be here for the next few days for you to scold me." Yuri shakes his head and gives him a kiss. Deeper and longer this time.

"You are such a dork Otabek Altin." He smiles back.

 

"Hmmm would you like me to stop?"

"I wouldn't want you to stop if you could."

 

**4.2022**

 

There was something about Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov that was strangely intimidating and comforting at the same time. Yuri had asked them to pick Otabek up from the airport because he had just moved to his tiny apartment in Hatsesu just last week and he wanted as much time as possible to get it ready for him while he stayed there. Today being their anniversary, Yuri insisted on it being perfect.

  
Just after the Olympics Yakov retired and Victor happily took to coaching Yuri. After Yuuri Katsuki had retired the previous year, he hadn't had any pupils so it was a fresh start for everyone. To Otabek, as a figure skater, the pair was still legendary. Between the two, they had more gold medals than just about any figure skater ever. Yuuri had even more than Victor and it was a feat no one would have expected six years ago.

As Otabek, the boyfriend of Yuri Plisetsky, good friend of the married couple, he thought they were…. for lack of a better way of phrasing it, really nice people. Although Yuri joked and teased about how mushy the pair was, it was somewhat refreshing and sweet. It was the kind of thing that he wanted some day.

It was hard not to.

When they get to Yuri's apartment, Victor offers to help Otabek with his luggage but he says he's fine, even with the several flights of stairs up to Yuri's flat. He knocks on the door to which the door opens quickly and he finds his luggage shoved to the ground as quickly embraced and pulled into a lip lock with a beautiful tall blond man.

After a second Otabek tries to catch his breath. "Well happy anniversary to you too," he says with a small smirk. Yuri smiles. "Well, I've been cleaning and unpacking for the past two days for you so I might have been a little glad you finally decided to show up." Otabek shakes his head while Yuri excitedly leads him inside. It's small and it's not like Yuri wasn't used to living by himself but the whole move to Hatsetsu was something he was excited for. He loved Yakov, who he owed a lot to, but he was happy for the fresh start and no matter despite his usually terrible attempts to hide it, he was happy to work with Victor and to be able to see Yuuri more often as well.

For Yuri, the whole thing seemed like a new adventure and Otabek loved how energetic he was about it. It made him feel just as inspired.

  
"Nice place," Otabek says after sitting down on Yuri’s loveseat.

Yuri sits down next to him. "It's not so bad. Someday...it will be bigger," He says leaning into Otabek.

 "Oh? You plan on moving?"

Yuri gives Otabek a "you-know-what-I'm-really-talking-about" look. "No not anytime soon." He smiles into a tender kiss on Otabek's lips. Otabek blushes.  
  
"Oh. Well…I hope it will be too.”

 

**5.2023**

The past two seasons had been amazing for Yuri. Before he had moved and switched coaches, he’d managed to grab silver at the Beijing Olympics. He was only defeated by Phichit Chulanout, who won gold. His last major competition, and Yuri half thought his performance was so good he deserved his medal as well.

The next season Yuri nails everything. He sweeps gold at every competition and it feels so good. He had never expected his career to be the way it had turned out, and he feels like he wouldn't trade it for anything.  Otabek also excels and is behind Yuri on the podium or does better at competitions they aren't both at.

Yuri and Otabek decide that it's time for them to have a break. Both of their coaches agree that they have more than deserved it, and Victor and Yuuri suggest they make the most of the time they have together. So they plan a vacation together. Their first.

"I always wanted to go to Disney World," Yuri says idly one day during one of their many Skype calls.

 Otabek blinks. “Really?"

 Yuri huffs. "What? Are you gonna call me childish-"

 "That's like my dream vacation."

 Yuri blushes and feels bad for saying that "R-really?"

 He nods. "I went to Disneyland Paris once when I was about seven. I always wanted to go to Disney World after that."

Suddenly there was nothing more in the world they wanted than to embrace each other. Every time they connected over the smallest thing, it was wonderful. They decided then and there that they would go to Disney World and have the time of their lives.

They planned it so they would be there through their anniversary.  On the evening of June 23rd, Yuri and Otabek watched the fireworks in the Magic Kingdom. They wore Mickey ear hats, and bright colorful shirts with their favorite characters. They kissed under the stars and nothing seemed to be more perfect than that moment.

 

  **6.2024**

Yuri's hair is magical. Otabek has declared that no one else in the world has hair as versatile and beautiful as the long golden strands of pure silk that belong to Yuri Plisetsky.

  
Yuri usually laughs when he tells him this and tells him he is a huge dork, but he truly enjoys the praise his boyfriend freely gives in any form. This morning it happened to be directed at his hair. Yuri was a known cover thief and to avoid this crime, Otabek protected himself by usually using Yuri as his own personal body warmer and was either as close as possible or literally partly on top of him. The best part? Yuri's hair.  
  
It was always soft and smelled wonderful. Even after the... long night they’d had. Even after hours of running his fingers through it while riding him or the feel of it on his chest  while Yuri was inside of him. It truly was magical.

  
This particular morning was a good morning for all of these reasons. They were in the middle of a week long vacation that included June 23rd. Their anniversary.

  
Otabek's eyes finally open when he feels a heavy sigh and grumbling voice on the chest he was using as a pillow.

  
Before he can ask what's wrong he looks us sees his boyfriend looking at his phone and manages to catch a glimpse of what was causing the issue. "Didn't I tell you not to look at Buzzfeed before noon?”

  
Yuri frowns at him. "I know but I was sent this link and..." Yuri cuts himself off. "I say that every time I know BUT this one is pretty embarrassing." Otabek tries not roll his eyes because he says that too.

Yuri puts the phone right in his face and Otabek reads: "Top Ten Most Embarrassing Figure Skating Routines of All Time."  Otabek laughs lightly. "Yura..."  
  
Yuri pouts "Beka..."  
  
"It really isn't a big deal it was a long time ago..."  
  
"Its number two.”  
  
Otabek sits up. "Okay I helped with that program. I could see it being number seven or eight but that's way too low…" He’d fallen for it. Yuri is half caught between agreeing and laughing that he managed to break Otabek's usual cool.

 

"See I told you so!" Yuri says feeling at least a little validation. Otabek leans next to Yuri again pressed against his shoulder and feeling his hair strung around him.

  
Yuri starts to read the article out loud because at this point they'll need to know what it says.

  
" _There's nothing wrong with doing a routine out of the ordinary. Many great routines have been those that are considered out of the box. However, when Russia's current star male skater Yuri Plisetsky decided to shake things up for this exhibition skate at the 2016 GPF, it came across less like an artist's experiment and more like the Disney on Ice equivalent of an emo kid's wet dream. His moves were impressive but we assume that when he thinks of how he stuck his fingers in the mouth of long time boyfriend, fellow skater Otabek Altin, he probably wonders if he made one too many trips to Hot Topic that year."_

Yuri puts his phone down next to Otabek, who picks it up to look at the rest of the article. Yuri burrows his bright red face into Otabek's chest.  
  
"It's not that bad I mean we were young...." Yuri looks up briefly to glare at Otabek. "Come on so we did some weird embarrassing program years ago." He grabs Yuri's hand and puts a few fingers in his mouth and sucks gently. "At least you don't have to have an excuse to shove parts of your body in my mouth anymore?"

 Yuri blushes. "Oh my god...well I guess that helps a little."  
  
"I know what will really cheer you up.”  
  
"Oh?"  
  
" _Theme of King JJ_ by Jean Jacques Leroy is number one."  
  
They both look at each other and burst out laughing.

 

  **7.2025**

 

Otabek always cited his grandmother as one his biggest inspirations. His family has always been a huge part of his life. His grandmother always kept in touch with him and cheered him on from afar. Sometimes she would send him long letters (email is too impersonal and technology sometimes confused her) and he would write her back of course. She was a little worried when he first mentioned he was dating Yuri that she was going to chew him out for no great-grandchildren, but of course she didn't care at all. When she met Yuri she told Otabek that she's never seen someone so beautiful before. They both felt like they were going to explode.

He knew she hadn't been doing well. It was a matter of time. However, when Otabek gets the news she had passed, he feels numb. He calls Yuri to tell him, and Yuri literally drops everything he is doing to book the first flight to Almaty. Victor can only agree. He knows practice and the new routine planning can wait.

Its mid-June when this all happens. Yuri stays for the funeral and a few days after that. They don't know what they were going to do for their anniversary that year. Everything got sidetracked and Yuri wished he could stay longer to be with the man he loved and comfort him in his time of need.

Yuri's flight back to Japan is set on the 24th of June. They spend their anniversary being as close as possible. Not wanting to part.  
  
It's the evening, and things are quiet until Otabek breaks the near silence.

 

"There was this one time when we first started dating, she told me I was lucky to be dating a super model. I reminded her that you were a fellow figure skater and she patted me on the back and whispered in my ear. ' _Oh good. Not only is he gorgeous, but he can crush you with his thighs.'_ I about died on spot." The two of them started laughing. They laughed for a bit until Otabek realized he was crying. He never cried. He just...didn't, but he finally did and when he does Yuri embraces him. 

 

**8.2026**

"I'm going to retire after next season,"  Yuri says softly. Otabek is leaning on his shoulder as they sit on a bench watching the early summer sun set in Hatsetsu.

 

 Otabek sits up and looks at him with a worried expression. "Why? I thought you wanted to try for Olympic gold... it's not because of me?"

 

Yuri shakes his head. "At one point I thought about it. My fourth Olympics... and more medals to my name but the more and more I thought about it...it just seemed pointless to keep going and going."

 

Otabek's heart races. "But I thought it was everything to you and after the last Olympics..."

 

Yuri puts a finger to his lips. "You outperformed me and you won fair and square. I knew you were going to retire a long time before I made my decision." Yuri leans in and gives him a short tender kiss. "I feel like this is a line from your book, but I figured out there is more than winning, more than skating," he says with a gentle laugh.

  
The sun has almost set when Yuri stands up. Otabek nearly follows but before he can think about the motion, Yuri is in front of him on one knee. His Yuri, Yura, Yuri Plisetsky.  
  
Yuri's mouth feels dry and his face is red. How many times has he practiced this? He has to get the words out. "Beka...I love you more than anything,anyone. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up with you in the morning. I'm done with us being long distance lovers." With one last deep breath he manages to fumble out a small box with a gold ring.  
  
"Otabek Altin, will you marry me?”

They've been together eight years. There is no reason to feel surprised, but he is. Otabek shakes and tears fall from his face. He smiles.

"Yes."

 Yuri's eyes widen like a part of him thought that Otabek might say something else. Yuri can barely get the ring on Otabek’s finger before Otabek scoops him up for a kiss.

 A beautiful kiss that they never forget.

 Like the kiss the shared that day so many years ago for the first time on June 23rd.

 

**THE END~**


End file.
